In a communication apparatus for receiving and transmitting signals of frequency channels, a symbol clock frequency deviation, a carrier frequency deviation, or the like is corrected in signal reception individually for each frequency channel.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique relating to the compensation at a receiving side. A compensation apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 determines at least one of a phase offset for a frequency channel among frequency channels and a gain offset for the frequency channel to compensate for any gain variation within a carrier. Then, the determined at least one of the phase offset and the gain offset is applied before the carrier is regenerated from the frequency channels to compensate for any undesired gain and group delay digitally.